Agent's Heart
by Agent Alexandra Paris
Summary: Phoenix prepares for his next encounter with our lady Agent. It is his hope that maybe he can improve human and Agent relations by wooing her and impressing her on their first date. Chapter 4 is up now!
1. Chapter 1

She had been seeing him for a very short time. But in that time they were together, she had never experienced such joy in her entire exsistance. Until he came into her life, she had never known love but this day was different. He could not look her in the eye and she wondered why he was so distant. Finally, he looked at her as he spoke.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." He said.

Was she hearing him correctly? When he said those words, she had felt like he had reached down into the very core of her programming and ripped her heart out.

"What?" She was shaking.

"It's not you. You are everything I have always wanted in a woman. You're beautiful, you're intelligent. But..."

"But what?" She was shaking as she spoke trying to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I'm not in love with you." He said.

"I don't understand." She was trying so hard not cry.

"You have to understand, you gave me your heart and I tried to love you. I really did. But I can't return it." He explained.

She looked deep into his brown eyes, eyes that were like her own. She could not believe this was happening. This was the man who taught her everything about being human and now he was doing this to her and could not understand why he was hurting her like this.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked.

She took a deep breath and put on her sunglasses. She regained her composure. She did not want for him to see as weak. She was an Agent of the system after all.

"I will be fine." She told him.

A few moments later, the phone on the platform began to ring and they looked towards it.

"I have to go." He said somberly.

They both got up from the bench and walked towards the phone, he put his hand on the receiver. She didn't want for him to go, she wanted him to love her. She wanted him to stay but there was no changing the human's mind. It was obvious by their last kiss that he could not love a machine and spend the rest of his life in the matrix just to be with her.

The phone continued to ring.

"I won't forget you Agent Higgins." He said.

"And I won't forget you Falcon." She replied.

He picked up the receiver and disappeared in a flash of green light. She just stood there for a few moments and then all of a sudden a rage built up inside of her as she ripped the phone out of the wall and smashed it into a million pieces. But she wasn't satisfied with that, she wanted to punch something, anything. She made a fist and punched through the concrete wall next to the phone, shattering it and turning it to dust. She continued to punch the wall turning it to rubble. She kept punching and punching until she was weak. She collapsed on the ground and started to sob uncontrollably.

A few moments later The Architect appeared and looked around. He could not believe his eyes. He walked over and kneeled next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" The old man asked.

"I don't know Father. Why are these human Emotions hurting me so bad? I've never felt such pain before." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke.

The Architect lifted his daughter up and held her in his arms as she continued to sob.

"Why couldn't you have made me like my brothers?" She asked.

"Because your mother and I wanted you to be different. We wanted you to experience what it was to feel as humans do." He explained.

"Well I hate it. I would have been happier not feeling anything at all." She said.

"Please don't say that." He pleaded.

"Why not? I experience the human emotion love for the very first time in my programming and I get hurt! Look at me Father! I'm a program! Why would anyone human or machine love me?" She was angry in her tone as she spoke.

She stepped away from the old man and walked off.

"Please don't walk away." He said.

"I have to be alone!"

She walked up the steps and onto the street. She continued walking until she came to Club Hel.


	2. Chapter 2

She stepped into Club Hel and it was not the normal goth crowd. Instead she saw The Twins, One and Two on the stage. And in the club there were what looked like middle aged people and preppy looking college aged kids. It looked brighter than usual. A few moments later she was greeted by Persephone.

"What's going on here?" Agent Higgins asked.

"Merv thought it would be profitable to jump on the Kareoke bandwagon." She explained.

Agent Higgins rolled her eyes from behind her dark sunglasses.

"You have got to be kidding me? Kareoke is so... so..."

"Human?" Persephone finished.

"Yeah."

"You okay?" Persephone inquired. She could tell something was wrong.

"No, I'm okay. Why?" She lied.

"No, you're not." Persephone said.

"Falcon broke it off with me." She explained.

"Are you serious?" She looked surprised.

"Yeah, he gave me the whole speech about how wonderful and beautiful I was, but he wasn't in love with me."

"I think you need a drink my dear."

"Persephone, I've never drank before."

"Now is a good time to start. Bartender, two shots of tequila please."

"Tequila?"

"With salt and lime."

"Why would we need the salt and lime?" Agent Higgins asked.

"That is how you drink tequila my dear."

A few seconds later, the bartender returned with two shots of Jose' Cuervo. Agent Higgins took her shot glass and sniffed it. The smell was strong.

"Oh shit!" She gasped.

"Take it easy!" Persephone told her. "Now do like I do."

Agent Higgins took off her dark sunglasses and set them on the bar. She watched as Persephone sucked the space in between her thumb and forefinger, sprinkled salt and on the spot and sucked it. She then watched as she took the shot glass and shot it straight down and immediately bit down on the lime.

"Now your turn." She said.

She everything Persephone did, but when she took the shot, it felt like liquid fire going down her throat.

"Oh my God this burns!" She gasped.

The initial shock finally wore off and all of a sudden she felt tingly and lightheaded. She loosened her tie and leaned back against the bar. A few seconds later, she reached back to the back of her head, loosening her ponytail and letting her long red hair free. For the first time that day she felt relaxed. Of course the tequila was helping as well.

"Want another?" Persephone offered.

"Sure why not?' She answered.

Over the course of 30 minutes Persephone ordered a couple more rounds and by this time Agent Higgins was feeling really good. Finally the attention was focused on the stage where the twins were.

"Hello this I am One and this is my brother Two."

"And we will be your hosts this evening for Club Hel kareoke." Two finished.

"Well brother, we have our first singers this evening. Can Morpheous and Niobe come on up to the stage?" One announced.

A few seconds later Morpheous and Niobe stepped onto the stage and took the mics from the albino hosts. The music began to play and Niobe began to do a very poor impersonation of Cher. And then the audience had to endure Morpheous doing his horrendous rendition of Sonny.

"Oh my God! I'm truly in hell." Agent Higgins said to herself.

"It's not that bad." Persephone said.

"I can sing so much better than those humans can!"

"Oh really?" Persephone looked at her fellow program. "Then do it girl!"

"Fine I will." She said as she snatched a songbook next to her.

She leafed through the pages and a song that felt appropriate leaped at her. She filled out the slip, walked up to One and handed it to him. She walked back over to the bar and sat back down next to Persephone.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked.

"You'll see." The lady Agent said with a smirk.

They sat at the bar and continued to drink, listen to a few singers and then finally it was her turn.

"And now we have coming to the stage Agent Higgins." Two announced.

She made her way up to the stage and stepped behind the mic. She began to speak.

"I want to say a few words before I sing. Morpheous and Niobe, what a cute couple you two are. Hey girl he stuck around, so you gotta be pretty psyhced right?" She was now drunk off her ass.

"Hey lady! Shut the fuck up and sing!" Said an obnoxious male voice from the back of the room.

"Well, I have the microphone and you don't." And then she raised her voice. "And you will listen to every fucking word I say!" She shouted.

Finally she regained her composure and walked into the audience and started to speak again.

"You know, it's funny. Some of us, human and machine, will never ever find true love. Like say for instance, myself."

She walked into among the crowd

"Like I'm pretty sure this dude right here." Referring to The Trainman. "And the fat chick with the sideburns." who was sitting next to him.

And then she extended her arm to a table of very unattractive Star Wars geeks who looked like they hadn't showered in months. "And basically everyone at the table over there." She said.

The geeks nodded in agreement. She continued her speech.

"But the worst thing is that me, Trainman, the fat chick and Star Wars geeks will never find a way to better the situation because apparently we have absolutely nothing to offer anyone or machine."

"You suck!" Said an angry female voice from the back of the room.

She looked towards the direction of the voice to see a short fat woman with dirty blonde hair glowering at her. She pulled out her Dessert Eagle handgun and brandished it. She spoke to the woman.

"Miss, one more outburst, I will shove my Desert Eagle up your fat ass. You understand me?"

There was a short pause and then Agent Higgins spoke again.

"Now let's get to the damned song. So with that here's a little mood music for ya." The song Love Stinks started to play over the speakers.

"Morpheous and Niobe are a happy couple. Whoopdie fucking doo!" And then she began to sing.

"He loves her, but she loves this guy right there. And he loves somebody else, you just can't win! And so it goes 'til the day you die. This thing they call love, is gonna make you cry."

She then walked over to Morpheous and Niobe as she continued singing.

"I hate you!" She said into the mic.

At the bar Persephone looked on in horror as her sister program was acting drunk and making a complete ass of herself. Maybe giving her tequila was a bad idea after all. She watched Agent Higgins continued to sing.

"I've had the blues, the red and the pinks. One thing's for sure." It was then she put the mic in The Trainman's face.

"Love stinks?" He said.

"Love stinks! Yeah! Yeah!" She sang out loud.

Everyone in the club started booing and before long punches were being thrown. Bodies were flying everywhere as well as bullets. To Agent Higgins it was all a blur. The very next morning, she awoke in The Oracle's apartment. She was not feeling too well.


	3. Chapter 3

She slowly got up out of bed. She had never felt such pain in her whole exsistance. She sat up and put her throbbing head in her hands. Her stomach was also doing flip flops and it wasn't good.

"Oh God." She groaned.

A few moments later The Oracle came into the room with some orange juice and two aspirin. Agent Higgins looked up at the old woman.

"Looks like you had a hell of a night young lady." Her mother said.

She didn't say a word. She took the aspirin and OJ. Her whole body ached, especially the left side of face, it was pounding. She looked at the mirror across from the bed and realized she had a black eye from the bar fight the night before.

"Oh shit!" Agent Higgins said as she looked at her reflection.

The Oracle touched the side of her daughter's face gently examining her black eye closer.

"Yep, looks like you got a shiner there kiddo. That's okay, you'll be as good as new." And with that the old woman put her hand on her child's face.

The instant The Oracle's hand touched her eye, healing green code repaired the damage. A few moments later she removed her hand from the Agent's face and she was as good as new.

"Much better. Black eyes on young ladies are not very attractive." Her mother said with a smile.

"Who brought me home last night?" She asked.

"I did." Said a male voice.

She turned to look in the doorway to find a very attractive man dressed all in black with olive colored skin, short dark hair and the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. He was about an inch shorter than she was but he had a smile that could even make the hardest of female programs melt. She wondered if he too was a program, because he was way too beautiful to be human.

"Uh, thanks." Was all she could say.

"This is Phoenix. He's from the Isis. Phoenix, this is my daughter Agent Higgins." The Oracle said.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

Even his tone was enough to make her knees buckle. But she had regain her composure, she was an Agent of the system after all and there was no way in hell she was going to go ga ga over a hot human male again. As far as she was concerned she had sworn off human men for good.

"Nice to meet you too." She answered in an emotionless tone.

She reached for her sunglasses, put them on and put her earpiece back in place. She looked at Phoenix but he still continued to smile at her with those warm brown eyes of his.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having dinner with me tonight?" He asked.

Before Agent Higgins could say anything The Oracle piped up.

"She'd love too." The old woman answered for her.

She looked at her mother in shock.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven." He said and then he walked out the door.

She turned to her mother.

"Mom! What the hell did you just do?"

The Oracle put her hand on her shoulder and began to speak.

"Listen sweety, I know it hurts that you lost your first love but you have to step outside of your box and take a chance. Besides, he's kinda cute."

A few moments later Phoenix popped his head back in the doorway.

"Do you like Moroccan food?" He asked.

"Yes, she does." The Oracle answered for her.

"Mom!" The Agent was annoyed. "Yes, Moroccan will be great." She finished with a slight smile.

"Okay see you tonight then." He said.

And then he disappeared just as quickly as he appeared. She looked to her mother once again.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweety?"

"Did you just set me up on a date with that human?"

The Oracle just smiled at her and walked out of the room and didn't give her daughter an answer.

"Oh shit. She did." She said out loud to herself.

Phoenix was walking down the street, a few seconds later he pulled out a silver flip phone and dialed the operator.

"Operator." Said the voice on the other end.

"I need an exit." He said.

"Okay, just walk a block down and you'll see a pay phone."

He walked to where the operator told him to go and walked right up to the ringing cell phone. He picked it up and disappeared into a mass of green light.

He opened his eyes and was greeted by Sparks.

"Welcome back. You see anything interesting in the Matrix?" Sparks asked.

"Well I did meet this girl..." Phoenix started to say.

"Okay, was she hot?" The operator asked.

"You could say she was unique." He answered with a grin.

"Unique? Dude, when a guy says that, it means she's really fat or a total buttahface."

"Oh no, she wasn't either of those things. If she was I would not be plugging myself back in to take her to dinner tonight." Phoenix told him.

"Are you gonna score with this chick?" Sparks asked.

"Dude! Is everything all about sex with you? She seems like a nice girl. I like her and I possibly want to get to know her better."

"Phoenix, my man, you are a total pussy."

"Fuck you Sparks."

And with that Phoenix walked off leaving Sparks alone. The operator looked around, he was finally alone and then he switched the screen. Instead of green code it was a classic Jenna Jameson porn film.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about." Sparks said with a grin on his face.

Phoenix was alone in his quarters laying on his bed with a smile on his face. He could not help but think about the pretty red haired Agent and he looked forward to their first date. He counted down the hours, minutes and the seconds until he would see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

It was time for Phoenix to plug himself back in and so he went to the bridge where he was greeted by Link.

"Hey there." He said.

"Hey." Phoenix replied.

"This is twice you've plugged yourself in today, what's the occasion?" Link asked.

A smile crept across his face.

"Let me guess, you met another potential red pill?"

"Not really, there's this girl." He explained.

Link's eyebrow raised.

"Really? If she's not a potential red pill, then what is she?"

Phoenix took a deep breath and started to speak.

"You promise not to freak out if I tell you?"

Link was now intrigued, he wanted to know.

"No, I won't freak out." He promised.

"Okay. On my last visit into the matrix, I stopped into Club Hel and there she was singing Love Stinks for kareoke. She was drunk and it was obvious something was wrong. So a fight breaks out and she's throwing people all over the place. Well anyway she gets thrown out of the club and I follow her. The poor girl looked disoriented and that was when I brought her to The Oracle. I stayed to make sure that she was going to be okay. Thankfully she only suffered from a hangover. I felt so bad for her." Phoenix explained.

"Are you trying to tell that this chick is a program?" Link asked him.

"Not just any program." He said.

"Okay so what kind of program is she?" Link asked again.

"Now, you might freak over this," Phoenix started to say "But she's an Agent program."

Link's eyes got huge.

"Are you fucking serious? She could have killed you!" Link was in shock.

"Well I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Well yeah. But still, dude."

"Hey I have a thing for damsels in distress, even if they are Agent programs." Phoenix admitted.

"Okay so she didn't shoot you in the head. But who's to say she won't the next time?"

"I don't think she will. Something's telling me she won't."

"I think you like her." Link said.

"Okay I'm a romantic. So sue me." Phoenix chuckled.

"So is she hot?" Link asked.

The smile on his face got wider.

"She's beautiful. Long red hair, creamy pale skin and womanly curves that would make most vintage pin-ups jealous but her eyes are what make her even more attractive. I'm a sucker for a woman's eyes. I would have to say that The Architect and The Oracle made perfection when they created her."

"She sounds hot." Link said.

"She is hot." Phoenix said. "Really hot. I have to meet with her very soon. So plug me in."

"Okay, take a seat." Link told him.

Phoenix got into his seat and jacked himself in. He was in a white room with nothing in it.

"I need something to wear." He said.

Link was typing at the keyboard.

"So I take it you want to dress to impress?" Link asked him.

"You got it. I want to improve human and Agent relations so I want to look my best." Phoenix told him. "I want something in black."

"Okay, Armani coming right up." Link said

In a flash racks of black suits in every style sprang out of nowhere. Phoenix looked through each suit, some he crinkled his nose at, others were a maybe. Finally he chose one.

"Okay suit me up." He told Link.

In a flash of green light he was transformed into the black suit. He looked in the mirror and inspected himself.

"I'm thinking the tie has got to go." He said.

Link typed at the keyboard. "Okay ixsnay on the tie." Link said.

In a flash the tie disappeared and Phoenix looked more casual but still sophisticated. He looked in the mirror, produced a comb out of his pocket and fixed his short jet black hair. He looked at himself one last time and then he spoke to Link once more.

"I need flowers." He said.

"Coming right up." Link replied.

In another flash, where the suits used to be flowers of all kinds appeared. He looked through the variety of orchids, daisies and roses of many colors. Finally he spotted the perfect flower for her. It was a single red rose. He picked it from the batch and had it wrapped with babies breath. It was perfect.

"Okay one last thing." Phoenix told him.

"What?" Link asked.

"I need tickets to Wicked." He said.

"Okay, any preference on the seats?" Link asked.

"Orchestra." He said

"Okay two front row seats to Wicked coming right up."

In two seconds an envelope with show tickets materialized in his hand. He opened the envelope and saw that they were the tickets he requested. He nodded in approval.

"Okay I'm going in." He told Link.

"Okay."

A few moments later Phoenix was standing in abandoned warehouse in front of a ringing phone, he picked it up.

"I'm in." He said

Meanwhile, Agent Higgins was pacing and trying to think of a way she could get out of this 'date' but by this time it was too late. He was already in the matrix and on his way to see her.


End file.
